The present invention relates to a reflector assembly for lighting devices such as flashlights and more particularly pertains to a reflector assembly for eliminating unwanted stray lights.
A reflector assembly generally comprises a reflector body and a lens. A light source, such as an LED or a light bulb, is positioned at a tail end of the reflector. To achieve better lighting efficiency, the reflector body is configured to reflect light rays emanating from the light source and striking on the reflector body towards a predetermined direction, for example in a parallel forward direction as in the case of a parabolic reflector. By means of the reflector assembly, the majoring of light rays emanating from the light source either strike the lens directly, or strike the reflector body and reflected by the reflector body towards the lens. However, after the light rays strike on the lens, a portion of the light rays is reflected from the lens back to the reflector body; as the reflector body usually is configured to reflect light rays from the light source but not from anywhere else towards a predetermined direction, the portion of light rays is then reflected by the reflector body in various directions, resulting in unwanted stray lights. One way to eliminate unwanted stray lights is to coat the lens with anti-reflective coating. However, the coating process results in higher product costs; besides, anti-reflective coating can only be applied to certain material, which results in a limited choice of materials for the lens.